


The String that Binds Us

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: This my try at a soulmate fic





	The String that Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

The String that Binds Us

This my try at a soulmate fic

@ozmav

Wayne Enterprise:

Marinette and her class were on a field trip to Wayne Enterprise in Gotham, she was lingering at the back to avoid Lila and her sheep; Marinette want no part in that thank you, but she could still hear them talking.

“There have been so many people and celebrities wanting to be on the other end of my string.” Lila boasted.

A string is a glowing red thread that leads from one person’s heart to their soulmates; it will appear when the soulmates are close to each other and gently tug them together. When Marinette was younger, she her string would lead her to Adrien. Looking back Marinette realizes she dodged a bullet.

“Heck even Damian Wayne said he wished it was me!”

“I have no doubt Lila, you are awesome!” Alya praised.

Lila voice carried through the hall, gain the attention off many people outside her classmates; people Lila wished never heard her. Marinette just rolled her eyes and kept quiet; anyone worth their salt would never want Lila to be on the other end of their string. Just as Lila was boasting about something else; she felt a tug on her heart. Marinette looked at her chest; it was her string! 

It gave a couple more gentle tugs, Marinette taking a couple steps with each tug, before it full out DRAGGED her to where it wanted to be!

“AH!” Marinette yelled, as she was hauled in one direction.

Marinette’s yelp drew her classmate’s attention to her; so they were witnesses to her be towed away be her string, not that anyone reacted. No one has ever seen a string react so strongly before, so how could they?

As Marinette ran; trying to keep up with her strings pace, she passed 2 men in suits; nearly running into them. They seemed to be making their way to her class.

“Sorry! I don’t know where I’m going!!!!” Marinette shrieked, as she passed them.

Marinette’s first obstacle in her run to her soulmate was a door; an ‘Employee Only’, that needed a special key to get in.

“Crud!”

“Hang on little lady, I got your back!” Came a male voice from behind.

It was one of the two men she nearly ran over; he bolted passed her and unlocked the door, holding it open for her as well. Marinette thanked him as she stumbled past.

“Thank you!”

“You’re not leaving me behind Miss! Someone has to make sure you don’t run into anymore doors!” 

“Thank –Whoa!” Another hard tug from her string cut Marinette off.

Once the door was closed, the second man finished making his way to the stunned class; he introduced himself to the teacher.

“Hello Ms.Bustier? My name is Bruce Wayne; I just heard one of your students lying loudly about my youngest son and I feel the need to put a stop to it, now.” Bruce put emphasis on the word ‘now’ while staring hard at Lila. Lila shrunk into herself; knowing everything she said now going to come into question, Bruce Wayne was nothing but thorough in his questioning.

With Marinette:

Down 3 long hallways, up three flights of stairs, two more hallways and another two doors, through one very startled business meeting, and now; so far, 10 flights of stairs. Marinette was getting tired and rather dizzy, thankfully the man that was running with her had a good sense of humor and thought this was hilarious; he also introduced himself as ‘Dick’.

“Why is this taking me all over the place? And WHY is this place such a maze?!” Marinette asked, running out of breath and stumbling around because of her string.

“I don’t know why you’re running all over; or why your string is pulling this hard, but this place is a maze because Bruce is weird.” Dick did his best to answer, breathing still calm   
and keeping a steady pace.

“Why couldn’t have it just let me take the elevator; instead of running up, what fifteen sets of stairs now!”

Dick just laughed at Marinette’s comment as they ran down another hallway.

As they ran through more twists and turns Marinette was beginning to wonder when this would end. Just as she thought that, she collided with another body, hard, giving her only a moment to brace for impact.

“Ouch.” Marinette said; she ran into a wall of muscle; also clearly male body, so the impact hurt her slightly.

“Oof.” Sounded the person she ran into, obviously not as bother by the hit.

When Marinette had braced herself, she put her hands in front of her, so they were resting on the new person’s chest. Her soulmate; for that’s what he had to be, ended up wrapping his arms around her.

Something happened with the string right after it finished pulling; the string began to bind them together, winding around them shoulder to ankle; so there was no escape. Marinette couldn’t believe what was happening; neither could her soulmate or the three bystanders.

“I-I’m so s-sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you! The string just yanked and I couldn’t stop!” Marinette rushed out in one gasp.

Before her soulmate could answer her, there were comments from their audience.

“I can’t believe it! Demon Spawn really does have someone at the end of his string and she’s cute!”

“If I wasn’t seeing this for myself I wouldn’t believe it, the Brat has a soulmate! ...And very active string?”

“Guys watch it, we don’t want to scare the Little Lady off before she’s properly introduced do you?”

“Shut up you idiots, you’re not wanted here.” Marinette felt more than heard from the chest she was pressed against.

Marinette knew it, she made her soulmate upset! She needed to find a way to fix it. Red in the face Marinette started to ramble.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Marinette was cut off by her soulmate.

“I don’t mean you Miss; I meant our stupid unwanted peanut gallery.”

“That not nice little D, I help get her to you.”

“Shut up Grayson.”

“Umm…” Marinette interrupted, bringing their attention to her. “Hi, I’m Marinette…”

“Hello Marinette, I’m Damian and apparently we’re soulmates.” Damian introduced.

“Apparently? Really Demon Spawn, you two are literally tied together with your sting; that’s more of a definitely.”

“Timmy’s right you know.”

“Shut up Todd, Drake!”

“Guys please introduce yourself before she just deems you all dangerous.” Dick tried.

“Fine Dicky-Bird, hi Rosie-cheeks; I’m Jason.” Jason greeted.

“And I’m Tim, we’re Damian’s brothers; along with Dick, sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” Tim apologized.

“It’s fine! It’s just a lot happened in such a short period and my string dragging me around was really confusing.” Marinette explained.

Jason and Tim started laughing.

“We know, watching Damian get towed around like he was on a leash was hilarious.” Jason cackled.

“Yeah, seeing him get dragged from his desk was hysterical!” Tim snickered.

Marinette felt Damian growl and looked up at his face; he was turning pink.

“Shut up.” Damian commanded, looking like he wanted to hurt his brothers.

Marinette wanted to sooth Damian’s ire.

“Damian,” Marinette drew his attention. “I did much more embarrassing things than you; I got pulled away from my class, nearly bowled over Dick and the person he was with, almost ran into about four doors, up like twenty flights of stairs, and disrupted a board meeting. I think I did worse than you.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Grayson, did she really do all that?” Damian questioned Dick.

“Yup, I’m surprised she’s not more tired really.”

“Are you hurt?” Damian asked, focusing on Marinette.

“What? No, I’m fine.” Marinette answered confused.

“Are you sure? That must not have been an easy run.”

“It wasn’t bad Damian, I promise.”

“If you’re sure Marinette.”

“I’m sure.”

“Look as cute as your conversation is, you two are still tied together; how do you plan on getting out it?” Tim inquired.

Marinette blinked at Tim and looked back at Damian.

“I…Don’t know. I’ve never heard about a string doing this at all.” Marinette conceded, wiggling around; only to stop when she noticed was kind of rubbing herself against Damian.  
Damian turned a little pink from Marinette’s movements, but his best not to let his brothers know. Tim walked around the pair; occasionally pulling at the string, trying to see if it would give, making observations.

“This is really interesting; this has to be the first record of a string dragging people together instead of the tug and the first record of tying them up!”

Again everyone fell into silence, unsure how remedy the issue; until Jason spoke up.

“Why don’t they kiss?”

“WHAT?!” Damian and Marinette yelled as one.

“You guys have any better ideas?”

Damian and Marinette turned bright red, but couldn’t argue with Jason.

“B-But, you guys are watching…” Marinette whimpered.

“The Lady is right; we should leave and let them have their moment together.” Dick stated, corralling Tim and Jason to a nearby exit.

Marinette and Damian were left alone, quiet and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry about my brothers Marinette; they live to humiliate me.”

“That wasn’t too bad Damian…”

Damian cleared his throat.

“We should at least try Todd’s idea.”

“Right, sure, of course, but I…This is…I mean…” Marinette tried.

Damian blinked at the girl he was bound to.

“Are you saying that you’ve never been kissed?”

“Yes.” Marinette whispered.

“But how?! You’re beautiful!” Damian exclaimed, having been shocked by this revelation.

“I-I-I-I-I” Marinette stammered, turning even brighter.

“Forgive me for my forwardness Marinette, but it’s true; you are beautiful.”

“T-Thank you Damian.”

“You’re welcome my Dear, but we really should try to get out of the string now.”

“Right.”

There was some awkward moving and wiggling; they stood at two different heights, but eventually they got close enough to kiss. When their lips finally met Marinette expected the electrifying spark that should come with a soulmates kiss, what she didn’t expect was the warm, comforting feeling that wrapped around her; making her heart sigh in contentment and her very being say ‘Oh, there you are; hello.’ 

When Damian and Marinette pulled away from each other the string was gone. During the kiss Marinette had moved her hands from Damian’s chest to around his neck; causing a more intimate embrace between the two.

“I should get back to my class…” Marinette breathed without any conviction.

“True, perhaps you would be willing to join me from dinner tonight? I would enjoy getting to know you Marinette.”

“I would like that too Damian, but I think I’m going to be in trouble for running away for the class; soulmate string or not.”

“Don’t worry, my brothers more than likely have…handled the situation with your class.”

Marinette tilted her head in confusion.

“If you say so Damian.”

“Let me walk you back?” Damian asked holding out his arm.

“It would be a pleasure Damian.” Marinette said intertwining their arms.

Together they walked back to the entrance, back to Marinette’s class, but into a new beginning for them.

End

That was The String that Binds Us

Also

Extra:  
With the class at the hotel, after the tour and Lila getting called out by Bruce:

Alya – SHE WAS LYING THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!

Nino –Babe please…

Adrien – Come on guys, Lila couldn’t have done that; her lies weren’t hurting anyone.

Alya – WHAT! NOT HURTING ANYONE?! THAT WITCH HAS COST ME MY REPUTATION AS A REPORTER! NO WONDER PEOPLE STOPPED FOLLOWING ME THEY SAW THE LIES!

Nino – Bro, what do you mean by ‘her lies weren’t hurting anyone’ did you know she was lying?!

Adrien – Umm…

Alya – You-You-You-Grrr. Did anyone else know!

Adrien – Marinette did.

Nino - *Suddenly getting* She tried to warn us…Dude why didn’t you back her up if you knew!

Adrien – Well Lila wasn’t hurting anyone and Marinette was the one to provoke her to getting worse.

Alya – Not hurting anyone? She hurt me and ruined my rep, she led the rest of the class on about all the things she has done and PROMISED! HOE IS THAT NOT HURTING   
ANYONE?!

Adrien – Wait a minute…

Nino - *Interrupts* We were CUREL TO MARINETTE! WE ACTED LIKE BULLIES AND YOU LET US!

Adrien - *Has no response to that*

Extra 2:  
Jason and Damian are alone:

Jason – So? Did you enjoy your soulmate rubbing on you?

Dami - *Spit take* TODD!

Extra 3:  
Damian and Marinette at a restaurant:

Marinette – I just realized I never gave you my full name; I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Damian – I’m Damian Wayne.

Marinette -*Oblivious* Like Bruce Wayne’s son?

Damian - *Now knowing Marinette cares more for him than a name* Yes Marinette, has anyone told you that you are a wonderful girl? Because you are.

Extra 4:  
Finding who Marinette’s soulmate is: 

Class + Teacher - WHAT THE $%^&! 

Extra 5:  
Marinette finding out who her soulmate is;

Mari - *Blinks in shock* Oh you’re THE Damian Wayne…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The String That Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803949) by [FaithAndATypeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter)
  * [The String That Binds Us Christmas Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003177) by [FaithAndATypeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter)


End file.
